


Walburga's Fur Collection

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderfluid Sirius, M/M, Sexual Content, Trans Remus, pronoun changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: When Orion dies, Sirius is surprised to receive anything from the will, much less things he actually wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the amazing art of @rancognito on tumblr
> 
> (reposting from when this work was deleted)

Sirius couldn’t sleep, and as much as he teased James about being too light a sleeper, he didn’t want to wake him. Slowly extricating himself from his lover’s arms, he padded out of their room and gently closed the door behind him, only bothering to slide on a pair of brown and cream laced knickers as he and James were the only ones in the flat tonight, Remus staying over at Lily’s. 

He went to the kitchen and set the kettle on, but a minute later decided he wasn’t in the mood for tea and took it off. He searched the fridge and the cupboards for something to snack on, but nothing caught his interest. He huffed frustratedly and slammed the freezer door shut, glad in the back of his mind that he hadn’t slammed something that would be loud since he didn’t want to wake James up. He had early practice for footie the next morning and… Sirius sighed, leaning his head against the cool metal door of the fridge. He knew why he couldn’t sleep, he’d just been avoiding it. He hadn’t decided if having James around when he went through the boxes was a good idea, but he couldn’t avoid it any longer; they’d been situated in the center of the sitting room since no where else could fit all of them. 

He had to double back for a pair of scissors to cut the tape, then knelt on the floor in front of one of the boxes, legs tucked under him. Sirius placed a hand on the smooth top of it, and fingered the edges as if its mere existence were something extraordinary. And it was. 

Even after expelling him from his house and disinheriting him, his father hadn’t completely written him out of the will. Or maybe he had waited until dearest Mother passed to write Sirius back in. Either way, one thing was certain: Orion Black did not hate Sirius as much as he had led his son to believe. True, the items in these boxes may not be anything that Sirius would want, but his parents had shown no sign of wanting him to have anything of theirs. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the first box and set the scissors to the side. Peering inside warily, he saw dozens of velvet cases. Jewelry cases. He sneered at the first one he had pulled out and opened. It was a broach Walburga favored, always looking like something from an 1800’s portrait when she wore it. Sirius imagined for a moment that in a portrait was where Mother dear belonged, but when he imagined the condescending look she’d surely be sporting in it, he shuddered and closed the small box distastefully. 

Sorting through the rest of the box, Sirius made two piles: ones Walburga liked and everything else. He was trashing the first pile; he didn’t want anything to do with those pieces. Fortunately for him, his mother’s taste was despicable, and he would have no desire to keep her preferred selection even if she  _ didn’t _ like them. 

At the bottom of the box was a particularly large case. Sirius eyed it curiously. He couldn’t recall a time where his mother wore anything that large. Upon opening the case, a slow smile started on his lips until it formed a large grin. Sirius forgot about keeping quiet for James and walked into the bathroom, flicking on the lights and only half closing the door. 

With a bit of difficulty, he clasped the necklace on and looked in the mirror. A choker of pearls, with several strands hanging down and the longest in the middle with shortened lengths on either side in a diminishing pattern so that it faded into a simple choker at the back, hung on Sirius’s neck. It contrasted brilliantly with his darker skin, and he pulled back his hair with a hand to truly appreciate the look. His thick hair was a mess, but he let it be free once he was done admiring how he looked in the necklace, simply because he was too lazy to tie it. 

Re-entering the sitting room, he chose a second box to sift through, leaving the jewelry cases in their haphazard piles on the floor. His breath hitched as he realized what was in it and pulled out the fur coat reverently. It was mid-calf length and tan, with a dark bushy trim and interior. Sirius smiled as he slid it on, feeling a perverse joy at wearing nothing but knickers as he wore one of his mother’s precious coats that she rebuffed. The sleeves sat at just above his elbows and he spared a thought that perhaps she’d kept it because she was too proud to dispose of something Sirius had wanted. 

**Seven Years Ago:** Sirius opened the closet where his mother kept all the clothes she felt obligated to keep but never wore. Specifically: furs. He had no idea why. Something had to die for it and on top of that it was bloody expensive; he thought that would’ve made her happy, the sadistic witch, but apparently not. Very few things about Sirius were hesitant, but he had always hesitated before coming to this closet, before touching the soft pelts and imagining how it would look on him. Tonight he was at his wit’s end with Mother and Father, and Regulus was becoming more like them every day, and he couldn’t believe that his once sweet brother was such an arse now. He’d seen him changing the past few years, but today he’d made some crack about Remus and James, and Sirius had lost his temper. He was planning on leaving soon, going to live with the Potters, but even after the fight tonight he didn’t feel like he could take the final step. Sirius was about to step away from the coats like he always did, but stopped and murmured, “fuck it,” to himself, still feeling anger bubbling deep within him. There was a long brown and tan one, and he grabbed it for no other reason than it was the easiest to retrieve. He could tell it wasn’t fitting him properly, but he didn’t care as he nuzzled his face in collar and smiled widely. He closed his eyes in contentment and sighed, basking in the moment before he took the coat back off and reluctantly hung it. After he turned around, he saw his mother staring at him, her face contorted in rage and then she started shrieking, spittle flying and if he weren’t scared, he would have thought it funny that she was considered a proper lady. Her screams brought Father into the situation and although Sirius wasn’t sure how this time was different than any other, he knew that the ending would be different. He landed on the Potters’ doorstep, crying and bruised. A few days later, James asked him what happened, what made that time different. Sirius told him in a flippant tone that his mother hated how great he looked in fur. 

Deciding that a last insult to his mother would be appropriate, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it after opening the sliding glass door to their terrace, perched on the edge of the table. He looked out at the cloudy but lit sky of London and crossed his legs with a smirk, taking a drag. “Fuck you Walburga,” he whispered, smoke pouring from his lips as he spoke, “this  _ always _ looked better on me.” 

“I agree,” said James’s soft, low voice. 

Sirius startled and turned to look at his boyfriend. “And how would you know?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “You can’t see anything without your glasses, Prongs.” 

Instead of saying that everyone looked better than Walburga or that no one looked as gorgeous as Sirius, like he wanted to, James stayed silent and walked to him, kneeling in front of Sirius’s legs as he brought his face close enough to be able to see clearly. One hand resting on Sirius’s knees, the other touched the skin of his neck surrounding the pearl necklace, gently pushing aside the strands of black hair that impeded his view. Then, he slid that hand down Sirius’s chest, resting on his hip as the other went up his thigh. He could feel the soft fur with the backs of his fingers as he caressed Sirius’s soft skin, the edge of his hands able to feel the lace of his knickers as well. “You look beautiful,” he breathed. Since he couldn’t grab Sirius’s neck and pull him in for a kiss, he simply leaned in, which strangely left Sirius in charge. He eagerly took it, but after a few minutes, James had placed a hand in the center of his chest and pushed him away so they could breathe. 

Panting slightly, he took the forgotten cigarette and disposed of it, returning and pulling Sirius to his feet with another passionate kiss. Not breaking contact, they stumbled into their room. Once there, James let go of him for a moment to take off his pants, and Sirius slid off his knickers, leaving the coat on. James’s eyes darkened when he saw, and he let out a low growl as he scooped his lover up and tossed him on the bed, not giving Sirius a moment to think before he swallowed him whole. 

Sirius tangled his hands in the short black hair with a loud moan as his thoughts and words were limited to  _ James _ and  _ fuck _ . 

After they were both spent, curled around each other, and their breathing normalized, James said sleepily, “Just so I know, Si, did you purposefully match your knickers with this coat?” 

Sirius shook his head and, with a lethargic smirk, said, “I’m just that good.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius slept in late, only waking when James entered their room after his shower, a towel wrapped around his hips. Sirius propped himself up on his elbows, impatiently pawing his hair from his face. 

“Sleep well?” James asked, a large grin on his face. 

Sirius huffed and held out an arm to his far too chipper boyfriend, making grabby motions with his hand. 

“Do I even get to change?” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “That would be counterproductive.” After a quick good morning shag and listening to James whinge about his pointless shower, Sirius invited James to help him go through the rest of the boxes. There was another filled with jewelry, but all the others contained fur. At the very least, now they knew why there were so many boxes. Fur was bulky and several boxes were barely able to contain a single coat. 

After they’d opened each box, they decided to have lunch and Sirius ruled that there was never a bad time for sex. James’s weak protests died on his tongue when Sirius walked out in white knickers and thigh-highs with garters and a matching fluffy coat from his new collection. His eyes roamed the perfect body in front of him, and he licked his lips unconsciously, not moving from where he’d frozen in the hallway. 

“Something the matter Prongs?” Sirius said in a sultry tone. 

He didn’t bother with a reply, just pressed Sirius against a wall and claimed his mouth with his own. James snaked his thigh between Sirius’s legs and placed enough pressure to make Sirius break off with a moan. James rocked against him and placed kisses along his neck as he said, “If you keep doing this, we’re never going to leave our room.” 

“Doing what?” Sirius hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so breathless, but he couldn’t find the energy to care about it at the time. 

“Mixing lingerie and fur. I think you’re trying to kill me, Siri.” He sucked on the other man’s pulse point, eliciting a whimper. 

“Not sure you’re the one dying right now.” 

Remus and Lily returned as James and Sirius were finishing eating, and as soon as Lily saw the coats, she lost it. 

“Oh my god is this real?! It’s so soft, it  _ has _ to be genuine. Christ, Sirius! Where did you get them, they must have cost a fortune. How in the hell do you have all of these? There must be a dozen here.” At Sirius’s highly amused expression, she added, “Sirius Orion Black, you will tell me where you got these beauties right now.” 

“Family stuff,” he said with a shrug. He grinned wolfishly. “You want a few?” 

Lily’s green eyes were wide. “You had better not be teasing me, Black,” she warned. 

He looked affronted. “Would I do that to you, Lily-flower? Besides, I can’t keep all of them.” 

“I’m surprised you’re not going to try,” Remus said. 

“I have a kind and generous spirit, Moons. Really, you should remember such obvious facts about me after all our time together.” He sniffled and said, “It hurts so much that you would dare to forget.” 

“Ah, of course, how  _ could _ I?” Remus stepped forward and gave a flourished bow. “Lord Black, I beg your forgiveness for you are truly the most kind, noble--” 

“And humble!” James interrupted. 

“--and humble ruler we have ever had the pleasure of being graced with.” 

“Much better. Now go do whatever it is you peasants do. Those of us with taste,” he linked arms with Lily, “will be in the throne room.” He led her to the center of the boxes, and they plopped on the floor, beginning to discuss which styles and colors would look best on her. 

James retreated to the kitchen to make a smoothie, and for lack of anything better to do, Remus joined him. He hopped on the counter to sit, next to the blender to make talking easier. “I wonder why his father left him all that.” 

James shrugged. “Maybe the old bastard felt like doing one thing that wasn’t terrible.” 

Remus hummed. 

He glanced at his friend. “You’re nervous about tomorrow aren’t you.” 

Remus blushed a little bit and fiddled with the edge of his jumper. “It’s just…” he rubbed his arms against his torso, where his binder was “I’ve wanted to get top surgery for so long and now that I’m finally getting it, I’m worried about what I’ll look like. I guess my dysphoric days might be less frequent, but there’s no guarantee, and I’ll have these huge scars. I’ll still be wearing a shirt every time we go swimming just so people won’t stare. And what about Lily? What if--” 

James cut him off with a hand on his arm. “First of all, fuck what other people think. They’re shitty anyways. Second of all, Lily didn’t have a problem with you having a vagina, there’s no way she’ll care about a couple of scars, or whatever else it is you’re worried about.” 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, looking down as his face pinked in embarrassment for worrying about something so silly. 

James pat his arm and went back to making his smoothie. 

“Lily asked me to move in with her,” he said suddenly. Swallowing thickly, he looked up at his messy haired friend. Fidgeting a bit more, he continued, “After the surgery and everything’s cleared up. I guess that’s why I’m so nervous about this. Now we’ve got something big happening in our relationship, and I’m worried I’ll do something to mess it all up. Lils is… She’s irreplaceable, you know?” 

James smiled fondly. “Yeah mate, she is. But so are you, and she knows that. You two are great together, and I think that one day me and Pads will be at your wedding and I’ll get to say ‘told you so.’” 

“Always about you isn’t it,” Remus said, shaking his head, but he was smiling. 

“Don’t you know it.” He winked and then cautioned Remus about the noise as he turned on the blender. When they entered the sitting room, they could hear Lily and Sirius politely arguing. 

“But what if you’re forced to go to some rich asshole’s funeral? You’ll need to look smokin’ and that requires this coat.” 

“Why would I ever wear this to a funeral?” 

“Well the rest of us wouldn’t complain about not having anywhere to wear it.” 

“I really don’t think I’ll ever wear it, Sirius.” 

He groaned loudly and spotted Remus and James at the edge of the room. “Remus! Thank god. Will you please tell your beloved that she would look hot in this?” He held up a sleek black coat (fur, obviously). 

It would contrast wonderfully with everything bright about Lily, so, “Yes, you would.” 

She tried to look betrayed but gave up and preened instead. She slipped into it and turned to Remus. “Good?” 

He cleared his throat and nodded, trying to stamp down on the blush that started rising when James and Sirius laughed. 

Fortunately for Remus, Lily took the coat off. “Okay fine Sirius, you win.” He grinned and piled two more coats into her open arms, one murky grey and one white and long, planting a quick kiss on her cheek as he did so. She gave Remus an apologetic shrug that said ‘you wouldn’t have been able to say no either’. He nodded consolingly, and she gingerly set them by her purse. “Sirius?” she started carefully, “Why did your father even leave you these?” 

He shrugged, unperturbed by her question. “Who knows why anyone in that mess did anything. What do you want to watch?” They eventually decided on Sleeping Beauty, which really they should’ve seen coming. James pulled Sirius onto his lap, where he stayed for the entirety of the movie, snuggling when there wasn’t a song on to sing along with. Lily and Remus had manners, thank you very much, and participated in a publicly appropriate cuddle session with one another. 

When the movie ended, Lily stood and stretched. “I’m going to go now. Got to start rearranging for Remus,” she said and sent a wink his way. 

“Why?” Sirius asked, completely confused. 

Lily blinked, then realized she’d neglected telling him. “Oh, er, Remus is moving in with me.” 

His face lit up. “That’s great! I see how important I am that you forget to tell me,” he pouted momentarily before smiling again, “But that’s amazing. Congratulations!” 

They smiled and thanked him, then James added. “You’ll be two idiots in love, won’t you?” 

“Huh just like someone else we know,” Remus replied. 

James flashed a V at him, happily burying his face in Sirius’s shoulder, purposefully adding emphasis to Remus’s statement. “You’ll be so happy,” he hummed. 

**One Year Later** : Remus had been waiting for James to say it for three months, but he was suspiciously quiet. Remus was a Marauder too, and he knew that there was no chance James had forgotten. In hindsight, he supposes that it would have been too obvious if James had said it when he discovered they were engaged or as soon as the wedding started. James was far too devious for something like that. Remus easily forgot it as soon as he saw Lily walking down the aisle, looking vibrant in her intricate wedding dress. 

It was a small wedding since neither Remus nor Lily had many people they wanted to invite. There were no more than thirty guests, though there were a few people the couple wished could be there, if circumstances were different. Their three month engagement had been hard, with the easiest bits somehow being the dress, venue, food, basically everything to do with the wedding because of the help the Potters insisted on giving them. The worst part had been the guests. 

Remus’s parents had never been very understanding of his gender, but when he called them and said he was getting married to a girl, they cut ties with him, saying that they would be waiting for him to ‘come to his senses’ before they spoke next. Lily knew her parents were fairly conservative, but she hadn’t thought for a moment that they would refuse to come to her wedding just because Remus was trans. It hurt more with them than it had with Petunia, because with her sister, she’d been expecting it. Her parents had always been supportive of her and her decisions, but apparently they drew the line at her marrying someone she loved. (Lily could barely entertain the thought of asking Severus to attend since he hated Remus, as well as Sirius and James, and they’d not spoken in years.)

Sirius had helped them both through it as someone who’d had less than understanding parents. James gave support where he could through the wreck, but he didn’t understand since his parents were amazing and had unofficially adopted the other three. 

James was Remus’s best man, and Sirius was Lily’s maid of honor, no additional groomsmen or bridesmaids being used in the wedding party. Sirius had been as excited as if he was the one getting married, but Lily didn’t mind the extra help. They hit a bit of a lull when trying to decide the colors, and Sirius asked, “Remus how good do you really want to look?” to which he replied, “Enough that I can look at our wedding photos without being embarrassed.” Sirius had eyed him for a moment, held a color swatch up to his face, then nodded and passed it to Lily. Remus hadn’t known his suit was grey until Sirius brought him in for a fitting a month later, and he didn’t know what the other color was until his suit was delivered and the tie was green (it matched Lily’s eyes). 

Right now, they were standing outside for pictures before going to the reception. The ones of Lily and Remus had just finished, and Sirius ducked inside to grab something he claimed was absolutely necessary for their pictures with Lily. Remus was talking with James and didn’t notice when Sirius returned until he heard the shutter of the camera start. Looking over, both men saw the loves of their lives somehow looking more gorgeous than any point previously. Fitted dresses, highlighting makeup, coiffed hair, and fur coats. Those goddamn fur coats. Lily’s was white and floor-length and made her look like a bonfire in the snow, and almost made Remus stop breathing. Sirius’s was grey, really bringing out the grey of their eyes, and James knew he hadn’t been this weak in the knees at the sight of Sirius (fully clothed at least) in a long time. 

Before they knew it, they were being called up to take pictures together and Lily and Sirius were walking towards them to switch places. Lily gave Remus a knowing smile and whispered something in his ear. Sirius said to James, “You’re going to get me back for this later aren’t you?” 

James had to clear his throat before answering. “Glad to see you’ve accepted your fate.” 

Sirius smirked suggestively and whispered, “Can’t wait,” in his ear as he passed. 

Once they were in place, James asked, “Alright mate?” 

Remus smiled softly and said, “Yeah.” 

The photographer was about to take the first picture, and James quickly said, “Told you so.” The picture was taken just as Remus groaned. Lily chose to put it in their wedding album and James mentions it to Remus as often as he can, citing it as one of his greatest triumphs. 

James and Sirius couldn’t get married for years because it wasn’t legal yet, but when they finally did, it didn’t change their relationship at all. James pointed out one day that Sirius’s fur coats had changed more than their wedding. Sirius shrugged and said, “I just look  _ that _ good in them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
